Very Odd
by Sorceress Sakura-chan
Summary: Hey, everybody! KagNar... First fic, well, It's Couple's day, and Inu confesses! Chapter 2 is here! Yay! I don't have good finger strength...
1. Confession

Flames are totally accepted; I'm not like those rude people who put other's down because of their opinion. Anonymous, people without accounts, are able to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, if I did, this would be on the show! Bwa ha ha!

Sick and Twisted

Kagome was sitting down on her bed, sighing, still wondering what she would do. She and Naraku have been lovers even before she went into the well, but they fight each other to hide their relationship. Finally deciding to go back to InuYasha, the blind fool, she started to pack.

"Going already?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter. "Yes, sorry mom…" Kagome replied in a depressed tone. "Is something wrong, dear? You know I'm always there no matter what you do". Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to her daughter who was still packing. "Oh, mom it's nothing. It's just that the love of my life is some other guy's enemy, and that guy likes me… I even have to fight my love to make sure my other friends don't kill me!" Kagome sighed.

After finally relaxing and saying goodbye to her mother, Kagome said good-bye to the rest of her family and went to the shrine. After coming out of the shrine, InuYasha ran up to Kagome, hugging her, and said, "I love you." Kagome stood there for a while, and in the slightest voice said, "Sorry…" and ran off. InuYasha, shocked, stood at the well. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara walked up to him. Miroku looked puzzlingly at him since Kagome was not there. "Where's Kagome? Today is a very special day, you know…" Miroku was suddenly cut off by InuYasha. "I know, I know! Today is Couple's Day where you confess your love and hope they feel the same so we can live forever in happiness…" He said in an angry tone, seeing Miroku and Sango hugging, and Shippo with Kirara. Even the little people scored before him!

Kagome kept on running through the cedar forest, then bumping into a tornado named Kouga. "Dear Kagome! What has happened to you? You're soaking in your tears…" Kouga suddenly felt a piercing pain in his chest, finally noticing, when it's too late, that Kagome stuck one of her arrows just slightly avoiding his vital point.

Meanwhile in Kaede's Village, InuYasha was sulking in the tree in the village. "InuYasha! Get down here so you can find Kagome!" Miroku yelled. "Shut up, what do you know? She rejected me anyway…" InuYasha yelled back. Sango came and tried to help Miroku by saying, "She didn't reject you! She was probably shocked at your confession to her!" "That is probably the case." Miroku concluded.

InuYasha finally got down from the tree when he was pinned to the tree while getting choked at the same time. "What the $!" screamed InuYasha. "That's my line, InuYasha! What did you do with my Kouga!" Ayame yelled at InuYasha with anger in her eyes. "I didn't do anything to him!" InuYasha replied. "You Lie! I can smell his blood, mutt! Where is he? He went in the forest to come here to see Kagome! Wait, where is she?" Ayame yelled at InuYasha. "She's in the forest." InuYasha replied. Ayame let go and sped toward the forest. After catching his breath, InuYasha followed Ayame while the rest of the gang followed after them.

They found Ayame crying her eyes out on top of Kouga crying out his name, "Kouga!" "What happened to him?" Shippo said when the gang arrived. Kouga was covered in blood when he said, "I'm still alive, you know…" "Oh my god! You're alive!" Ayame said. "Who did this to you?" Miroku said as he used a healing talisman. "Ka… Go… Me…" Kouga said as he passed out. "Kouga!" Ayame picked him up and ran towards the village and went to Kaede's hut while everyone else followed.

As Kaede was healing Kouga, everyone sat discussed what he had said. "Do you really think she did it?" Sango asked. Kirara meowed as she nodded her head when Miroku said, "Well, I don't think Kouga would lie about this sort of thing especially when it's about Kagome." InuYasha nodded too, but then said, "Yeah, you're right, but you know… Why?" Everyone looked up at that last comment. Miroku thought for awhile, then said, "She wouldn't really do that to Kouga, especially with her sacred arrow, for no good reason…" They stayed in silence for about half an hour.

Kouga walked in, still in bandages. "I was running through the forest to see Kagome, seeing as its Couple's Day, and she was crying when I ran into her. I asked her what was wrong, that's when she stabbed and ran away from me, leaving me there." He explained. "It also appeared that YOU did some thing to her!" He said as he pointed at InuYasha. Kouga sat down, regaining his strength while Ayame tended to him. InuYasha looked away while Miroku explained how InuYasha confessed, and Kagome's run away act. Afterwards, InuYasha asked again, "Why would she do that?" They sat pondering for a long time.

My chapters are very short, so I apologize.


	2. Naraku

I finally updated! Yay! This chapter I promise is longer. Thanx for the reviews! I hope you like it… I'm not really confident in my own work.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, if I did, this would be on TV. :)

Naraku's Castle

"Lord Naraku!" Kagura called, "Kanna! Where's Lord Naraku?" she ordered.  
Kanna came in with her mirror revealing their lord jumping through the trees towards the  
village the mutt and those people resided.   
Just the thought of that place angered her. (Kagura being the one who was angered)  
Her cousins died every time they fought them, and she was surprised she was still here.  
Those 'nice' people killed every one of them except for Kanna and her.  
(They're nice because Kagura is evil…)  
Then, all of a sudden, Kanna's mirror became all foggy then the picture disappeared  
altogether.  
"What happened?" Kagura yelled at Kanna.  
"Lord Naraku seems to not want us watching." Kanna simply replied with a very calm voice.  
"How can you be so calm?" Kagura yelled again.  
She stomped furiously to the exit of the castle.  
"Kagura," Kanna called to her.  
"What is it!" Kagura asked.  
"You can't leave." Kanna said.  
"Why not?" Kagura asked Kanna, turning around.  
"Lord Naraku altered the barrier." Kanna replied.  
"So, what's the problem?" Kagura asked getting impatient.

"If you leave, the barrier will fall." Kanna said.

"…" Kagura paused for a moment, then came and went to her room in the castle.

Naraku found Kagome in the forest crying against a cedar tree.  
InuYasha and the gang found Kagome as well, but as they saw Naraku come, and

Decided to hide before comforting Kagome.  
"What's wrong, my love?" Naraku asked Kagome.  
Love! The gang thought.  
"He… confessed to me… but I… pushed him… and ran…" Kagome said, sniffing in between words.  
InuYasha noticed she was talking about him and started listening more intently.  
"Who, my love, who?" Naraku asked, holding Kagome to try to calm her down.  
Kagome finally stopped crying and wiped her tears.  
"Inu… Yasha…" She managed to get out.  
Naraku paused at the name. I'm seriously going to kill him next time. He thought.  
"Why are you sad, though?" he asked.  
When Naraku said that, InuYasha was going to beat Naraku's life out of him, but managed to keep calm.  
"He now has been rejected by two girls he loved, and they looked identical! How am I supposed to react after realizing that?" Kagome yelled.  
She started to cry again.  
"Its okay, my love. I'm here." Naraku said as he stroked her hair.  
InuYasha was seriously going to come over there and tear Naraku away from Kagome, but Miroku stopped him.  
"What are you doing, Miroku? Naraku is over there calling Kagome 'my love' and hugging her!" InuYasha yelled.  
All of a sudden, Sango slapped him.  
"Shut up, InuYasha! We might be able to get more information from them if wait longer. If you keep on yelling, they'll hear you!" She yelled at him.  
They kept on yelling at each other as Kagome and Naraku fled when they heard them.  
"Umm… guys?" Shippo said as Kagome and Naraku left.  
"What!" Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha yelled.  
Shippo jumped slightly and ran behind Kirara.

"Well, Kagome just left with Naraku as you were arguing." He said.

Naraku was running with Kagome on his back.  
"Naraku, will they find us?" Kagome asked him.  
"With InuYasha with them, they will find us." He answered.  
Kagome paused when hearing InuYasha's name.  
"What will we do when they find us?" She asked her love.

"I'll first kill InuYasha…" he began.  
"You can't! Don't you feel any sympathy for him?" She said to him.  
"… No." he simply replied.  
They finally reached his castle, and Kagome sat down on the front steps.  
"What are you going to do then, Kagome?" Naraku asked her.  
"I'm going to explain to them what this is about, but first please send a message to the

Northern mountains." Kagome said.

Naraku called Kagura, and she left for the Northern Mountains after hearing the message from Kagome.  
"What was the message, my love?" Naraku asked.  
"Please, Naraku, just call me Kagome for the moment, I'm still depressed from earlier."  
Naraku gave her a kiss of approval and walked to find Kanna.  
He turned around and asked, "What was the message?"  
"You'll soon find out." She replied.

A/N was this long enough? It's still short, isn't it? Oh, well! You've been waiting long enough.


End file.
